When Love Hit's Rock Bottom
by Luvzdeidara
Summary: Who am I? I am a 17 year old girl who is- well was, sorta- on my schools swim team. I made one mistake during free swim and hit my head on the bottom of the pool. I dove to far out, and now I'm dead. At least I think I am.


Who am I? I am a 17 year old girl who is- well was, sorta- on my schools swim team. I made one mistake during free swim and hit my head on the bottom of the pool. I dove too far out, and now I'm dead. At least I think I am. My name is Karin Takayu, and I am a straight A student where I go to school. Some of my friends are crazy, others normal, but there is this one who I've had a crush on since we were in junior high together. Michael Keale, that's his real name at least, but everyone calls him Mello. This is my story.

"Come on Karin- chan get your butt changed and let's get in the pool!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold your horses. I will be right out." I call to my sometimes pushy best friend. _God, Sarii can be such a pain at times. She never rushes me any other time, only when it is free swim._

I finish getting changed into my school _approved_ swimsuit -that's right- a one piece, and walk out into the pool area. There are already so many people swimming, splashing having fun. There he is, he's sitting near the deep end. Spotting me he walks over meeting me half way.

"Mello!"

"There you are, I half expected you to be one of the first in. I mean, you're like a fish. You need to be in water." he says with a chuckle and smile that only I have ever seen grace his lips.

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey no problem." he joked again, punching my arm playfully.

"Come on smart ass, let's get in the pool before there is no more room." A thought crossed my mind; _I should push him into the pool as pay back. That'll teach him to tease me._

"Fine, and sorry. Just was having a little fun. Hmn...? What are you laughing about?" he asked cocking his head a little confused.

"This" I say pushing him into the pool making him make a big splash. As he feel he almost took out some kid. Oops...

Head finally emerging from the surface of the water he said through his coughing fit, " Ugh, cloriene water, disgusting. That was soooo... not nice."

"You've know me long enough to know that I never said I was."

"That alright this isn't either." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me in with him.

" You're right that wasn't." I said with a cute pout.

"I never said I was." he snickered in return.

"Grr... Fine, I'm swimming away then."

"What! come on it was a joke. Don't leave me here!" Mello said calling after me.

"To Late!" I say swimming away to the other end of the pool

_Hmm... where should I swim to? Who should I bug? Should I show off? With or without a mask?_ I quickly run back to the changing room and grab my snowman head mask. _I have used this at all yet and the year is coming to a close real soon so might as well. Heck might not get another chance. _Putting the mask on I cannonball into the pool splashing everyone around me. "CANNONBALL!"

"Who to bug next?" Seeing a group of couples I swim through the crowd pinching every girls but making them think it was their boyfriends. The last girl I missed so I pinched her boyfriends butt , guess who he thought it was looking at his best friend with an odd look. _Teehee_

Laughing silently to myself I back up into someone, and feel them wrap their arms around my stomach.

"Oh Karin-chan. Lemme guess, you haven't pulled a prank on anyone so far this year." the person who had wrapped their arm's around me said in a voice that sounded like Sarii's.

" Sarii is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god. I thought is was Mello. How did you know I was pranking someone?"

" Because I was watching you silly." the person said their voice changing from Sarii's to their normal voice. That of Mello's. _Oh crap Mello! I think as he suddenly turned me around and held me tight._

"Oh, Hi, Mello. Heh, heh heh. How long were you watching?" I ask laughing nervously.

"Long enough to see Suchi's boyfriend tackle his bestfriend with a kiss." he replied stating as a matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! Your lying!"

"If you don't believe me see for yourself. " he replies again, turning us around enough so I could see.

"OMG! He did! I bet Suchi isn't too happy about it."

"Actually she is. She has been trying to get them together for forever." Mello said.

"You would know this how?"

"I've known her since we were five. She tells me EVERYTHING sweetheart."

"Yikes, that sucks. Wait a minute, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, got something against me calling you that?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, I-I...I just wasn't expecting it." I replied my cheeks heating up a little from embarrassment.

"Yeah sure." Mello said not sounding too assured.

"No really."

"Whatever you say. Come on let's go to the shallow end and talk." he said pulling my arm gently back to the shallow end.

"Okay but give me my mask back."

"There you happy? Now let's go talk." Mello replied releasing my arm to put the mask back on my head.

"Yes."

"Good then let's go." he said walking to the other end.

_Heh, sorry Mello not coming. I've still got things to do._ I think swimming away when his back was turned.

"You coming Karin?" He asked before turning to see that I was there. "Dammit Karin."

_Let's see, I think a little showing off is in order. _I think as I pull myself out of the water and start walking to the high dive ladder Reaching the top of the high dive ladder I look down seeing everybody staring at me, and I get a little nervous. It's not like I haven't dived from this high before it that I've never dived from this height with this many people watching before. It seems that people know that I'm going to dive and they part swimming to the edge of the 25 foot deep pool. _I guess I might as well dive seeming everyone has already parted and I can't let them down. I mean I'm the captian of the swim team._ I jump bouncing on the spring board to get good air in the open air pool yard and on my last bounce I lurnge forward into a perfect dolphin dive that I have done so many times before. Just as I hit the surface of the water I hear a thunderous roar of clapping. I beam to myself in my head know if I actally did I'd lose air. Then It hits me, hard as concreate. I dove to far out and I hit my head on the bottom of the pool. I gasp just as I passout from the sudden pain and my lungs fill with water.

_What! I'm floating. Why doesn't my head hurt? I did hit the bottom of the pool didn't I? I know I did. I could have swore I did._ I roll over to see my body floating in the pool, luckly face up._Wait why am I out of my body! I am I dead! No I can't be I can still feel my heart beating._ As I'm talking to myself I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Not my astral body but my physical one I note. Looking down back at my accident I see Mello holding me in his arms. He drags me to the shallow end and leans his head in. _ Is he going to kiss me! No, it looks like he is checking if I'm breathing. Am I? God no I'm not. He's pulling me out and Is giving me CPR._ I float down next to my body and watch. I feel him place his lips on mine to start. My chest fills with air and empties. When my lungs are empty he begins to try and push the water out of my lungs and I feel him push on my chest. When he's done I see myself cough up and out a lot of water. _He seems to be relieved. I must be breathing again, but why aren't I awake and back in my body?_ Mello calls of a teacher now that I'm breathing again and they talk about why I don't wake.|

"SHE'S IN A COMA!" Mello screeched.

"Yes Mello. There is nothing we can do for her. All we can do is hope she wakes up." the teacher says a look of sorrow upon his face as he looked over to where I lay.

"BUT THERE HAS GOT TO BE A WAY! THERE JUST HAS TO!" he shrieked again becoming more and more frantic.

"I'm sorry Mello. I'll let you get her covered up. I've already called the hospital to come get here while some of the other teachers calm the rest of the students down. Okay?" the teacher said placing a hand on Mello's shoulder.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." the teacher says walking away to help the others.

"Karin you just had to show off didn't you!" Mello gently asked moving to cover Karin's body with his towel.

Mello covers me in a beach towel and says something I can't quite hear. _Did I have to show off?_ A tear falls onto my face and go to wipe it away but nothing is there.|

"Karin why? Why do you always do things like this? Now you are in a coma and I may never see you again. I may never get to kiss you. Karin, I don't know if you can me but I have loved you for a long time and now... now we might not have a chance together." Mello says crying, actually crying. Never before in the five years that I had known him have I ever seen him cry.

_He, he loves me? MELLO! I LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE, PLEASE HEAR ME!_ I scream hoping he'll hear me but I know it's no use and tears begin to pour down my cheeks.

"Karin I love you so much please, please wake up." Mello whispered in my ear before lifting his head when he felt something wet on his face other than his own tears. "Oh my god she is crying. She can hear me. Please wake up!"

_I want to wake up. I can't though, or I would._ I say as I try to force my physical eyes open. It doesn't work. Laying down in my physical body, I hope that maybe my soul will reconnect it's self. Nope, that doesn't work either. I was about to just give up when I feel a sharp tug and snap back into my body. It hurt worse that getting whiplash. Gasping loudly I open my eyes and look up at Mello's still teary-eyed face.

"Karin! You're awake!" he exclaimed holding me close.

"Mello, I love you too." *I whisper sitting up the best I could to hug him back in return. "I've loved you since we were in junior high together."

"Really!" he asked as if it were impossible that I could love him.

"Yes"

"In that case... will please hang up the mask for good and be my girl?" Mello asks me.

"I'd like nothing more that."

That is my story. I had my first near death experience, first kiss and my first boyfriend that day. The one day I decided to turn down Mello's request to sit and talk in the shallow end of the pool and show off in front of the entire student body. The first and last time I will ever wear that snowman mask again.


End file.
